Truth or Dare
by WoodenWalnut
Summary: Deidara and Tobi play a small game of truth or dare, things get a little out of hand.


This was a little prompt given to me by my friend, I hope you enjoy!

Deidara almost couldn't believe how easily Tobi had agreed to play such a high stakes game with him. It was probably due to the fact that the two were finally able to rest at a hotel for the night, and the both of them had been lacking in any sort of enjoyment for the past several days. However, the teen couldn't pass up an opportunity to probe the older male for answers. So truth or dare was the best excuse to learn more about each other, while being able to blow off some steam at the same time.

"Alright then, truth or dare, un?" The blond chuckled, excited for a chance to find out more about his mysterious partner.

"Ummm… How about… Truth!" The masked man eagerly responded, sitting down in front of Deidara, bouncing happily in place as he waited for his question.

The blond tried not to show too much excitement in his expression, he cleared his throat before speaking. "So... Are you hiding something behind that mask of yours?"

The teen wasted no time getting right to the point, a big smile now painting his face. Tobi slightly flinched at the sudden question, but quickly recovered as he brought his hands up to cup the sides of his face in a playful manner.

"Maaaybe." The older male teased with a small laugh.

Deidara didn't seem to take the joke very well, but was still kept his cool due to curiosity. "Well…" The teen huffed. "What are you hiding?" He clarified.

"Uh-uh-uh, Deidara-senpai!" The masked man waved a dismissive finger. "You only get one question!"

The blond's eyebrows furrowed at this response, but he almost immediately let it slide, thinking that he can just wait until his next turn to ask. "Fine, your turn then, un."

"Truth ooooooor dare, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi questioned in his most eager voice yet.

"Truth, un." The teen responded bluntly, almost without any interest in his own turn.

The older male simply giggled, bringing a hand up to where his mouth would be. "I've always wondered…" Tobi's voice dropped to a whisper mid-sentence. "Do you use those mouths on your hands for… _Other things besides art_?" The masked man provoked, gesturing to Deidara's lower half with his other arm.

For a moment the blond stayed frozen, unable to process what his partner had insinuated. He might not have figured it out if it wasn't for where Tobi was directing his arm. The teen looked at his partner's hand, then down to where he pointed, then back up again before the realization dawned on him. Deidara's face suddenly burning up as he puffed his chest out, ready to argue.

"W-What are you saying, un?" The blond's face now fire red as he averted his gaze, eyes darting around the room desperately. "T-They are strictly for the use of my art and nothing more! I certainly wouldn't use them for- for something so perverse, like you're suggesting, un." The teen defended quickly, almost with a bit of shame in his tone.

"Mhmm…" The masked man mocked. "That sounded a bit like a guilty person to me!"

"Shut up!" Deidara barked. "Don't talk like you know everything, un." His face still extremely flustered as he continued to not making eye contact with his partner. "Truth or dare?" The teen quickly changed the subject, his voice shaking a bit.

"Dare!" The older male beamed, his arms shooting above his head with passion.

The blond's expression lightened up some as he heard Tobi's response. His mouth curling into a devilish grin at the possibilities that lay before him. "I dare you to show me what's under your mask, un!"

The masked man immediately began shaking his head in disagreement, as if that was not an option to begin with. "Nope, no can do, Deidara-senpai!"

"What!?" The teen cut in. "What do you mean 'no can do'? It's truth or dare, Tobi!" Deidara moved onto his knees. "You have to do it, or you get punished, un!"

The older male waving defensive hands in front of his body before his wrist were quickly snatched up by the blond. The two of them began struggling for power as Deidara attempted to hurt his partner while Tobi simply tried to escape. As the wrestling became more intense, with shouts and cries escaping from both men as they rolled around the floor, at some point the blond lost control. It was almost as if his hands completely fazed through the other man, and before Deidara knew it his wrists were pinned to the ground, with Tobi hovering above him. The both of them now breathing heavily from all the sudden movement, after just getting done with such a long mission, even the slightest exertion took a lot out of them.

The teen stared up at his partner, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. The blood rushing to his cheeks once again when he noticed where Tobi's leg was positioned, gently resting between the blond's thighs. Now beyond flustered, Deidara managed to reverse their roles, having his partner be below him now. It taking the blond another moment to process the fact that he was now straddling the masked man because of this.

The teens wrists still firmly in Tobi's grip, yet the older male didn't seem to put up much of a fight when the blond forced him to the floor. Unable to move his hands, Deidara simply leaned forward and bite down onto his partner's neck. Long golden hair shifting from behind his back, falling delicately onto the masked man's chest, carrying the teen's fragrance with it.

Deidara eventually letting up, only to bite back down on his partner's neck in a slightly different place. Blue eyes fluttering closed as he focused on giving Tobi his "punishment." The masked man eventually releasing his hold on the blond, making Deidara bring his freed hands up to tangle in his partner's hair. In return, the older male placed his palms on the teen's hips, squeezing slightly as things began to heat up between them. Deidara releasing his mouth once more, dragging his lips up the older male's neck, tracing the edge of his jaw with delicate kisses.

"Next time you better just do the dare." The blond whispered seductively in Tobi's ear, causing the masked man's hips to buck into Deidara in response.

" **Well then… Truth or Dare, Deidara-senpai**?" A darker voice now booming from beneath the mask.


End file.
